


Fictitious Recorder

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A possible future recorder makes a blunder.
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	Fictitious Recorder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Redwall.

A small abbey squirrel sat at the recorders desk, working on her writing. Her penmanship was neat, her grammar and punctuation placed right, and her spelling correct. Her story, she felt was perfect. A grin spread across her muzzle, as she picked it up, and hurried to show the Redwall recorder, a burly otter, who preferred land to water, an oddity indeed.

He took the manuscript from her, scanning it as he did so. "Could you read this line for me please?"

" _A long, long time ago, Martin the Warrior had to face Gol of the south._ " the small squirrel stated.

"Susan... tell me this, who is this Gol of the south," the otter asked.

"Well, don't you know. You should read further. I mean, it is all there in the story," the squirrel tapped her red furred paw on the writing.

"Like this line... _The events of our tale happened after the warrior mouse found out about his father's death._ " The otter raised one eyebrow. "Do you understand the problem with that?"

"I don't see the problem. It's just a story," the small squirrel stated.

"It is not the job of the abbey recorder, to record falsities. You write in your little story, that Martin has his sword. Problem is, when he returned from his trip, to find out about his father, he gave up his sword, and hid it," the mouse stated firmly.

"But that isn't fun. Anyways, this is just a story, not real," the young squirrel muttered, glaring at her elder.

"It is about one of our abbey's greatest heros. Show your respect. Also, do your research. Do you really think you could share this with our abbey beasts, without someone pointing out the great amount of flaws in your story," the otter began to walk off.

"So... you're telling me not to write! I did a wonderful job penning it!" the female muttered.

"No... I didn't say, you shouldn't write. But it you think penning it is what makes a good story, I will not be taking you on as an apprentice. Goodness... unless you learn that it isn't always about placing your dreams haphazardly on the paper, I will definitely have to find someone else." The otter was then gone, leaving the squirrel to mope.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of one of my Brian Jacques has written a new novel, time to read it dreams only for this one not to be very enjoyable - as if someone else wrote the story. I then applied a little of that dream to the fact some fanfic writers don't really think about what they're writing.


End file.
